


Maxine

by marececilys



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Malec, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marececilys/pseuds/marececilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec holds his daughter and thinks about the first time she met his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxine

**Author's Note:**

> **Influenced by the recent Malec snippet from TSA. I have no idea if this will work as a headcannon once the whole story is released, but I wanted to write it anyway. I may or may not continue this.

     Alec was completely in love with his daughter.  
     It had been almost two weeks since they found her abandoned in that crib, and he still wasn't used to that feeling he got when she smiled at him. The first time she had looked at him like that, with her big grey eyes so full of wonder and hope, it had inexplicably reminded Alec of the first time he held his little brother. It was such a strong connection that Magnus hadn't objected when Alec declared the child should be named Maxine.  
     Maxine looked at him that way now, staring at him as if she was trying to carefully decipher every feature on his face. Alec could watch her look at him like that all day. There was something so mesmerizing about her that made Alec wish he could tear down all the stars from the sky and give them to her. He couldn't do that, of course, as the stars in the sky were infinite and obviously much too big and bright and hot for the planet, let alone a small child. He let go of that thought and found himself thinking instead of the first time Maxine met his family.  
     The first one to meet her had been Isabelle. On the day that they found her, when they still weren't quite sure what to do with her, Magnus and Alec had hesitantly decided to take her back to their place for the time being. Unfortunately, Magnus had gotten an emergency call from Catarina, which left Alec to take the child home alone. It was when he had decided to stop by Taki's to get a coffee that he had quite literally bumped into Izzy as she was on her way out. She was on a date with Simon, but he had had to leave early to get back to the Academy for his super-important lessons on demon-slaying. Izzy, looking startled, looked down at the baby in Alec's arms and completely freaked out.  
     "Wha... Oh my god... OH MY GOD... Alec?!"  
     "Hey, Izzy", he said sheepishly. "What's up."  
     "Can we start with the fact that my brother is holding a freaking child that I have never seen before and still hasn't told me where it came from or why, he is in fact, holding it?"  
     " _It ___'s a her."  
     "Her. Excuse me. Are you gonna tell me the story or not?"  
     "It's a long story."  
     She rolled her eyes at him. "Obviously. You better hurry up and come in and tell me the whole thing."  
     After he told her and the initial shock had worn off, Izzy asked if she could hold her. Alec let her and she looked down at her face and saw the same thing Alec saw the first time he held her.  
     "Wow", Izzy said, and her voice had turned slightly sad. "She looks just like-"  
     "I know. " She didn't need to finish the thought. They could both see the resemblance. It was heart breaking and beautiful at the same time.  
     "You're keeping her." Izzy said it like it was a challenge. She looked up at Alec as if she dared him to object.  
     "I hope so", was all he said. 

_To be continued... ___


End file.
